


Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 2. Getting to Know Goddesses

by GlassArmour



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassArmour/pseuds/GlassArmour





	Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 2. Getting to Know Goddesses

Compa led a flat-faced Neptune into the room and started tending to her nose as Blanc, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, came in behind them; Histoire floated in as well The room was starting to feel a little crowded. Blanc stood next to the sofa, watching me like a hawk. Rom, Ram and Gear sat themselves on the sofa and did the same.

 

            Before the silence got too awkward, I decided to put my best foot forward. "So... You're Neptune and Blanc?" I asked, motioning to the two girls. "Thank you, so much, for saving me." I blinked a few times to stop my eyes from tearing up. Thinking back on the fall, the sheer mortal terror I was in, and that I was saved by two goddesses, it was staggering; and if I had been in a similar situation in the real world, I would have died.

 

            "'Ey, no problem! Just don't make a 'abit out ob skydiving wittout a parashoot;" Neptune said through the tissue in her nose.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving the ground for a long time after that!" That got a few smiles.

"I think it's best if we all introduce ourselves;" suggested Blanc. "I am the CPU of Lowee"

" Und I'm-;" Neptune took the tissue out of her nose. "I'm Planeptune's CPU, Neptune!" She struck a pose that would make any stand user proud.

"My name's Nepgear;" She gave a nervous smile. "I'm the CPU Candidate for Planeptune"

"We're Ram..."

"...And Rom..."

"...and we're Lowee's CPU Candidates!"

"...Yep!"

"And I'm Histoire. I am Planeptune's Oracle and I record all of Gameindustri's history. What would your name be?"

 

            Histoire's question made me realise something. I could do away with everything that happened in my past life. I suddenly have a huge amount of potential. I could do anything, become anything...

"My name's Anon."

"Anon...It kind of suits you." IF said.

"So now that we all know each other's names, what now?"

"Let's get to know you better! Let's start by what type of pudding is your favourite?"

"Oh, no you don't, Neptune! You've still got to sort out the trade agreement!"

 

            "But-but I don't wanna sit in a stuffy room full of businesspeople! All they talk about is business! *And* they expect me in HDD form as well which means I'll be too tired to even play games when I get home!"

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go back to doing what we want. That said, this has left me with very little time to read"

"Look at it this way Nep; after this is done with you won't have to work as hard as you have been lately"

"If you go to the meeting, I'll make some extra special pudding for everyone to celebrate our new friend."

"New friend?"

"You, of course, Anon!"

 

            While I certainly didn't mind being called a friend, Compa's forwardness surprised me. But her suggestion was enough to motivate Neptune.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Let's go Blanc."

"Right."

In a flash of brilliant white light, the two goddesses transformed. We all moved outside to give them a proper goodbye.

"Start making that pudding, Compa;" Neptune called out as she flew off after Blanc towards the Basilicom.

 

            Compa turned to the group as a whole. "Let's go find the ingredients to make the best pudding ever!" She announced and led us all in the direction of what I assumed was the shopping district. Just then, Histoire flew around in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Anon, would you mind coming with me to the Basilicom? I want to ask some questions about yesterday."

"Okay. Lead the way"

 

            As we made our way to the Basilicom, Histoire gave a small tour of the city, pointing out things of interest, one in particular was the Guild.

"The Guild was originally meant to be used to spy on the other nations and bring back intel on their activities while running anti-espionage operations in Planeptune. But ever since the Friendship Treaty, that's been put to one side. And with the recent resurgence in monster activity, we've been more concerned with keeping them in check."

"'We?'"

"Yes, I am Head of the Guild. I mostly deal with grading the newly available quests."

 

            It wasn't long before we made it to the Basilicom.

"Locally, it's called the Planeptower. The very top houses an aerial system that handles all communication in Planeptune;" Histoire supplied. We went inside and behind the reception. The lolicon of a receptionist was not on duty. We stopped at the top level.

 

The room was large, round in shape and plain, except for the pedestal in middle, above which floated...

"This is the Sharicite crystal that monitor's Planeptune's Shares. Yesterday afternoon, there was a phenomenal spike in Shares. The Crystal was emitting a blinding light. I contacted the other nations and they said the same thing happened to their Shares as well. Shortly after, Neptune and Blanc reported saving you from a fall. It's clear you aren't from this dimension, and I can't find any information about you. How did you get here?"

 

            I told Histoire everything up until I was rescued. She had somewhat of a stunned expression as she took in the information

"So what you're saying is, the world of Gameindustri is a just a video game?" I left out the information on what the CPUs and the makers represented.

"Yes, do the names CFW Magic and the ASIC ring a bell?"

"They were an evil group that tried to resurrect the Deity of Sin. They were defeated a year ago. Why do you ask?"

"Because the game that brought me here was about that event." A sudden chill ran down my spine.

"Also, was something found in the depths of Gathering Castle?" I asked the question as calmly as I could, but it was clear Histoire could pick up my sense of urgency.

"Nothing noteworthy. What's wrong?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing.

 

            "More importantly, what am I to do now?" I have got nowhere to stay. No job. Nothing except for the clothes I'm wearing. Literally.

"While I don't like to say it; it would probably be best for you to stay here in the Planeptower. There's plenty of space and there's a spare bedroom. I doubt Neptune would mind. As for occupation; I'll see if I can't work something out with the guild. Come on, I'll show you to your room;" She said as she led me back into the elevator, "Then, I'm sure you'll want to catch up with the girls"


End file.
